<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden deep in the depths (are my secrets) by Dezzie_Dee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341191">Hidden deep in the depths (are my secrets)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzie_Dee/pseuds/Dezzie_Dee'>Dezzie_Dee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzie_Dee/pseuds/Dezzie_Dee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a traveler was never the easiest one, and neither was the life with a young child. Combined together, many people would either decide to settle down, or leave their child with someone who could take care of them.  </p><p>Neither of these was an option for Dream.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Haunted by the secrets of his past, Dream has been on a run eversince his son was just a newborn. Only when confronted by the past' chess pieces does he find what he'd been longing for for the longest time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue part 1- Pathways of fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not republish this work without my permission. The only place this story was been published to, so far, is AO3. Thank you,</p><p>Enjoy ^-^<br/>-Dee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life as a traveler was never the easiest one, and neither was the life with a young child. Combined together, many people would either decide to settle down, or leave their child with someone who could take care of them. </p><p>Neither of these was an option for Dream. The 21-year-old had been traveling for nearly six years, almost ever since his son was born. They had never stayed in one place for more than a few days. Staying for even a week was rare, but in their situation, anything was rare, other than constant danger lurking in the shadows around. His son wasn't aware of this. </p><p>The little boy was currently asleep in his arms, curled up under his father’s forest green cloak, as they travelled through a spruce forest. Dream wasn’t in possession of a map of the land they were in, they were too far from home. </p><p>Dream’s tired eyes gazed upon the landscape. Tall spruce trees swayed gently, as the light breeze blew past them. A river flowed at the foot of a mountain, lively with newly melted snow after the long winter. A couple hill tops in the distance were still covered in snow, and darkened by the dark storm clouds approaching. </p><p>The child in Dream’s arm turned, and tugged at his father’s shirt. He made a small yawn as he woke up. His blue eyes looked up at his father, who smiled at him, “Slept well?” The boy nodded, still half asleep. He stretched his hands. laying his head against Dream’s shoulder, yawning once more.</p><p>“When are we stopping for the night, dad?”</p><p>“Not yet, Tommy, not yet.” </p><p>“Dad, I’m tired,” Tommy protested, tugging at Dream’s shoulders, “Can we stop and rest?”</p><p>“Tommy, you just woke up. You’ll feel fine in a few moments, kiddo.” Dream replied. He wouldn’t admit he was tired, the dark clouds in the distance made him want to continue going, hoping to come across a village, where they could stay until it passed, ”I’m sure you’ll be good on your own legs.”</p><p>“No, I want you to carry me!”</p><p>Dream sighted, ruffling Tommy’s hair. Tommy didn’t like this, and grabbed Dream’s hand, giggling as he pushed it away, “You're too tired to walk, but still fight? Dream chuckled, while the little mischief maker in his arms continued giggling. </p><p>“Can you put me down?” </p><p>“Suddenly you want to walk?”</p><p>“Yea,” Tommy replied, swinging his legs lightly,”put me down, dad.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dream sighed, a light chuckle escaping his throat. He put Tommy down, trying to grab his hand, but Tommy ran away a little further on the path, “Don't get lost!” </p><p> Tommy was a happy child, who was enjoying his adventurous life very much. Although he didn't have much apart from his father, he didn't miss anything. </p><p>Running up the path, he turned around to look at Dream, who was smiling at him. He smiled back, and wanted to run back, to hug his father, but he stopped in his tracks and froze in place. </p><p>Dream thought this was odd, out of character for Tommy. He noticed Tommy wasn't looking at him, rather, at something further behind him. Dream stopped, turning to look. He understood why Tommy behaved the way he did. </p><p>Behind him, two hooded figures got down from their horses. Dream saw an iron sword on the hip of each, the swords glimmering with enchantments. One of the figures drew the sword, the other following soon after. </p><p>Dream was in possession of an iron sword, but he knew he wouldn't be a match for two people with enchantments. He drew the sword, and yelled at Tommy, “Run!” </p><p>Tommy, remained still until Dream yelled again, and the two figures threw themselves at him. Tommy ran as fast as he could, hearing the yells and hitting of swords. He turned around, only to see one of the figures chasing after him. He tried to run faster, not knowing where he was running. </p><p>His sight was blurry, his eyes were filled with tears. He failed to notice the fallen branch in front of him, tripped, and fell to the ground. Dad was coming to save him, he had to. </p><p>A blood curdling scream said otherwise. </p><p>The hooded man approached, putting the sword to the back of the boy's neck. “Be good and I'm not going to hurt you.” The man said, in an accent foreign to Tommy. </p><p>Tommy laid still, too frightened to move. His heart was pounding in his ears, beating too fast. </p><p>Suddenly, Tommy heard fast footsteps, and another sword being drawn. Someone yelled, and the cold sharp object pressing at the back of his neck was lifted. </p><p>He lifted his head just enough to see. The hooded man was fighting with a pink haired man. The pinkette was holding a netherite sword, and seemed to be far more skilled than the attacker, who quickly retrieved, running back to his horse.<br/>
The pink haired yelled at someone, and chased after the guy, who, along his companion, was running off. </p><p>Although the pink haired man seemed to be very capable, the attackers had horses to their advantage, and after climbing atop them, raced away through the trees. </p><p>A blond man kneeled besides Tommy, telling him he was safe. </p><p>The pinkette stopped, dropping to his knees besides Dream, inspecting his injuries. He yelled, “He's alive!” </p><p>Tommy felt safe. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You Nimrod, I told you to take the diamond axes, but you had to have your way and take the stupid iron swords!”  One of the hunters yelled, racing the horses through the forest. A few strands of black hair were covering his eyes. </p><p>“I'm sorry, I couldn't have known someone else would be in the area! Besides, he seems to be as good as dead!” The other protested, yelling at his younger companion. </p><p>“Yeah, but the brat is alive!” </p><p>“I wasn't going to kill a child!” </p><p>“Well, I wanna get paid, and you know what we were ordered to do, you  idiot!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue part 2- Clouded sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is injured, and Tommy meets new friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the support on the first chapter, it's really heartwarming to see people interested in my work, and I'm really happy.<br/>Now, let me present you with chapter two.<br/>Enjoy ^-^<br/>-Dee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kiddo, you okay down there?” The blond man kneeling next to Tommy asked, offering him a hand to help him up. Tommy, even though he didn't feel threatened, didn't answer. It might have been the initial shock still running through him, or the uneasiness after he heard his father's scream. Tommy took a second, but eventually took the man's hand, jumping to his feet. </p><p>“Thank you, mister.” Tommy thanked, turning the way he had run from. The pink-haired man was looking in their direction. </p><p>“Phil, I need some help here,” The man yells, “he's been stabbed and is bleeding.” </p><p>“I'll be there in just a second, Techno.” The blond - Phil replied, turning in the opposite direction, “Will, I need you to look after the kiddo, and your siblings.” He called, and finally turned to Tommy, “My sons are going to keep you company while we help your companion, alright?” </p><p>“You'll help dad?” </p><p>“Yeah, we will help your dad, Buddy.” Phil gives Tommy a warm smile, assuring him it'll be okay. Tommy nods, and turns to his right, where he sees three new faces. </p><p>The oldest of the three tells his siblings to stay where they are, not wanting them close to the fight scene. He himself didn't seem to mind, and went up to Tommy. “Hi, I'm Wilbur, but everyone calls me Will, who are you?”</p><p>“I'm Tommy.” Tommy hesitantly replied. The man was tall, and had brown hair. His accent was funny. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Tommy, come on, I'll introduce you to my brothers, too.” Will extended his hand to Tommy, who looked in the direction of where he knew his dad was laying on the path. He couldn't see him, as Phil and, what was it, Techno hovered over. </p><p>Tommy took the extended hand. Will lead him to the two other kids. The older one seemed to be zoned out, looking into the trees with little emotion on his face. The younger was hiding behind him, peaking at Tommy, but still trying to hide. </p><p>“Ranboo, Tubbo, this is Tommy, our new friend.” Will announced, pushing Tommy closer to the two kids, “Tommy, my younger brothers, Ranboo and Tubbo.” </p><p>The older boy, Ranboo, nods and says: “Hi,” before seemingly returning to his thoughts. </p><p>The younger one remains hiding behind his brother, until Will takes him by the hand, “Come on Tubbo, you can show Tommy your bee plushy, wouldn't that be nice?” Will suggests, chuckling as the child tries to hide again, “That's rude, Tubbo, come on.” </p><p>Tubbo, with obvious discomfort written all over his face extends his hands towards Tommy, holding a plush bee almost bigger than his entire head in them. His face was turned away, and eyes closed. </p><p>“That's an amazing plushy!” Tommy exclaims, smiling widely. Tubbo opens his eyes, and turns his head to Tommy, a questioning look on his face. </p><p>“You really think so?” Tubbo asks, his eyes wide with surprise. </p><p>“Yeah, it's amazing. Why shouldn't it be amazing?” </p><p>“Other kids say they're too old to play with stuffed animals, and say I'm weird because I still do.” </p><p>“I think you're cool, I like your bee!” </p><p>Tubbo's face lights up, a bright smile running from ear to ear, “Thanks, I like your shirt!” The two kids giggle. </p><p>Will couldn't help but smile, too. This was surely the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p><p>Hurrying footsteps broke the atmosphere. It was Phil who seemed worried, “Ranboo, do you think you could teleport yourself with two additional people?”</p><p>The boy thought for a moment, before replying, “I think I could, yeah, probably.” </p><p>“Good, Ranboo, I need you to teleport Tommy's father and I home, he's bleeding, but we've covered the wound, you won't see anything. Do you think you can do that?” </p><p>Ranboo looks at Tommy, who was looking between him and Phil, and answers, “Okay,  I can do that, dad.” </p><p>“You're a brave kid, Ranboo. Will, you and Techno will take the kids home by foot, we can't waste much time, I'll see you home.” Phil says, taking Ranboo's hand, and running back to Dream. </p><p>Tommy stared as Phil lifted his father into the air, and Ranboo clinged to his arm. The boy seemed focused, as purple sparkles surrounded them. In a second, they were gone. His reaction was to run to the spot they were in just a moment ago, scared of what was happening. </p><p>“Where are they?” Tommy asked, looking at the pink-haired man. He was close to tears, he wanted his dad. </p><p>“They teleported, kid. Come on, we're gonna go meet with them, K?” The man says, offering Tommy his hand. Tommy took it, just wanting to see dad again. </p><p>“Techno, is everything okay?” Will yells, looking a little concerned. </p><p>“He's just worried, that's all.” Techno says, “Imagine if Dadza got hurt like that, you'd be worried too, Will.” </p><p>“Fair point, Blade.” Will sights, looking up at the sky, “We better go, a storm's approaching rather quickly, I don't want to get caught up in it with the kids.” </p><p>The walk was very much uneventful, and Tommy spent most of it talking and playing with Tubbo. Will had asked the occasional question, like where they came from, or where they were heading, but that was about it. </p><p>Wilbur's worries came to be played out, as after about half an hour of walking, the rain started pouring, “Now they're sure to catch a cold, great.” He grunted. </p><p>“They can hide under my cape.” Techno suggested, unclipping his golden broach. He pulled the red cape over Tommy and Tubbo, handing each a tip to hold. It wasn't waterproof, but it at least provided some protection from the pouring water, “We're nearly there anyway.” The storm only got worse, the rain won't stop pouring. </p><p>The path had changed, from the forest floor they walked on previously, they were walking on gravel, and soon, stone. </p><p>Soon, the lights of a city began to appear before them, and Will seemed calmer. The houses shielded them partially from the rain and wind. Walking further into the city, they crossed a bridge above a river. Squids and fish swam underneath them, enjoying the rain. </p><p>On a square in the middle of the city, a glimmering purple doorway stood tall. It caught Tommy's eye, as it produced similar sparkles as the ones he'd seen when Ranboo teleported. “What is that?” He asked, pointing at the doorway. </p><p>“That's a Nether portal, it takes you to a different dimension.” Techno explained. </p><p>Tommy had heard about Nether, dad had told him stories about the hellish realm, about the monsters lurking in fortresses, and Piglins living in Bastions. 'Have you ever been to Nether, Dad?' he remembers asking. 'Once, when I was younger.' </p><p>“Thanks,” Tommy says, still looking at the portal. </p><p>They walked even further, until they approached a gateway. The gate opened on its own, letting the four pass, before closing behind them. </p><p>What was awaiting them was a grand castle. Tommy couldn't stop staring. He'd seen many places through this life, a few castles, too, but there was something special about this one. </p><p>“Welcome to the Antarctic Empire, Tommy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading.You can expect the next chapter someday next week, bye :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue part 3- Two pieces apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the Antarctic Empire, Tommy gets to meet even more people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was difficult to write for whatever reason. But I finally finished it, and here it is. Once again, thank you for the support, it's really appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter ^-^<br/>-Dee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stopped in front of the castle, looking at the great building. Its walls were built from various stone bricks, along with spruce wood and planks. He couldn't see the roof, but he didn't expect it to be less magical than what little he'd seen of the castle. </p><p>The courtyard was home to a fountain, with a lone tree in its middle. The fountain was surrounded by flower beds. </p><p>Door of the castle was made of spruce wood, which seemed to dominate the wooden exterior. Techno opened the door, letting Wilbur and the children in. </p><p>To say they were soaked was an understatement. The floor of the entrance hall was covered by water, wet footprints and a trail after the cape shone in the light. </p><p>“Wilbur, Technoblade, where have you been for so long in this weather?!” </p><p>A woman with strawberry blonde hair stood at the opposing side of the hallway, towels in arms. She marched towards them. </p><p>“Oh, hey Sally-”</p><p>“Don't 'Hey Sally' me, Wilbur,” The woman said, kneeling down to Tubbo and Tommy, grabbing the cape, and yanking it to the floor, “Poor boys, they'll be sick.” She pulled a towel over each of the boys, and handed one to Techno. She gave Will a death stare, before handing him one, too. “You two, go get dressed in dry clothing, I'm going to give the boys a warm bath and show our guest to his room.” </p><p>“How did you even know to expect a guest in the first place?” </p><p>“Don't be silly, Wilbur, your father made sure I'd be prepared.” </p><p>“Yeah, don't be silly, Wilbur.” Techno mocks, receiving a stare as well, “Sorry.” </p><p>Tommy turned to Tubbo, whispering, “She's scary.”</p><p>“I know, but she's scary to Will and Techno, she is nice to us.” Tubbo replied, and Tommy was a little relieved. He'd already met enough strangers for one day. </p><p>Sally didn't waste much time scolding the adults, and let Tommy and Tubbo away. Soon, the boys were sitting near a fireplace, drying up their hair after the bath. Sally had brought them a plate of what she called biscuits, they looked like cookies to Tommy, and a cup of warm milk for each. </p><p>Tommy was becoming uneasy, he was worried about his father, who he hadn't seen yet. He couldn't focus on the game Tubbo and him were playing, and the shorter boy noticed, “What's wrong Tommy?” </p><p>“I haven't seen my dad, I wanna see him.” </p><p>“We'll ask Sally! Sally, can Tommy go see his dad?” </p><p>Sally was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book. She looked up from it, and then at Tubbo. She smiled kindly, and answered, “Sweeties, I'll have to go ask if it's okay first.” </p><p>“Why?” Both the boys asked at once. </p><p>The woman's lips narrow, “Boys, Tommy's dad has been hurt badly. We can't do anything that might disturb his recovery.” She stroked each boy's hair, “Your heads are still wet, can I count on you to stay here until I return?” </p><p>“Of course! I can go show Tommy around the castle!” </p><p>“That's not staying here, Tubbo.” Sally thought for a moment. She walked over the room, and looked outside the door, “Oh, Fundy, can you lend me a hand here?” She called and waited. </p><p>A red-haired boy entered the room. He asked, “What do you need?” Sally put her hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>“Can you watch the kids for a second? I'll explain what's going on later.” </p><p>“Sure, okay.” He replied, his eyes fixed on the wall. Sally ruffled his hair. </p><p>“I'll be back soon, don't worry. And thank you, Kit.” </p><p>Fundy nods, and after Sally leaves the room, he sits down on the floor, his back against the wall.</p><p>Tubbo gets up, and runs over to Fundy, throwing his hands around the older boy's shoulders, hugging him. “Fundy!” </p><p>“Hey Tubbo,” The older says, hugging the boy back, “How was your walk?” </p><p>“We found Tommy!” Tubbo squeaked, jumping up from the hug, only to drag Tommy to Fundy. “Tommy, this is Fundy, my brother!” </p><p>“One of his four brothers,” Fundy exclaims, “Hi, nice to meet you, Tommy.” He said tiredly, covering his mouth not long after and yawning. “Sorry, I just woke up.” </p><p>“Were you sleeping again?” Tubbo asks. </p><p>“Yeah. Don't worry, I was just tired.”</p><p>“You're always tired, Fundy.” Tubbo complains, “Dad said it's bad you're always tired!” </p><p>“I know Tubbo, but it's not easy. Don't worry about it.” He smiles, “So, are you two going to tell me about how you met?” </p><p>The boys tell him without much detail. They talk about the games they played, what they did and what they spoke about. They tell him how Sally scolded Will and Techno, and Fundy laughs. </p><p>“She yelled at them,” Tubbo says, “The whole castle could probably hear her!” </p><p>“Hear who?” Sally reappears in the door. </p><p>“You, when we returned.” </p><p>“Tubbo, I didn't yell, I raised my voice.” She corrected, “Come with me, all three of you. Tommy, you can go see your dad, and Fundy, Puffy asked me to send you to go get your medication. Come on boys.” </p><p>Tommy is the first to be by the door, with Tubbo in tow. Fundy takes a second to get up, he's not really enthusiastic to go. Sally takes his hand, and starts talking to him in a low voice the two young boys don't hear. He nods, and she pats his back.</p><p>The walk to the hospital wing of the castle feels awfully long, mostly because Tommy was still worried about his father. He wanted him to be okay. </p><p>Finally walking down a staircase, Tommy recognised a familiar voice. Phil was talking to a rainbow-haired woman. Both of them turn to the little group. </p><p>The woman had a big smile on her face, “Ahh, there you all are, this must be Tommy, right?” She asks, looking at Tommy. He nods, and she smiles even wider, “Perfect. My name's Puffy, I'm the doctor here, and I also might be a pirate, but don't tell anybody.” She says to Tommy, “I'm not going to bore you with details, I'm sure you won't understand what I'm talking about anyway. Your dad is asleep, and he might be for some time. He's been hurt and he'll need time to recover. You can go see him, but you'll have to be careful and quiet. Alright?” Tommy nods again. She opens the door, and turns to Phil, “Can you watch over him?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Come on in Tommy.”  Tommy walks forward, going through the open door into a blank room. Only pieces of furniture were a bed, a couple of chairs, and a bedside table. Heavy curtains hid the window, preventing light from escaping. </p><p>Phil carefully pushes one of the chairs next to the bed, waving to Tommy to come sit down. Tommy does so. </p><p>His father is laying on the bed, chest and left arm covered in bandages. The left half of his face and his head were banged, too. A bit of red was staining the bandages on his face. </p><p>All Tommy wanted was for Dad to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this chapter done, what I want to call the prologue is almost over. The next chapter is going to be focusing on Tommy some more, but then I hope to finally get to Dream, and more importantly, a bit of backstory, and the actual story itself. Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon, with a new chapter, have a nice morning, day, evening, night or anytime time you're reading this, bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue part 4- Wondering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil wants to know more about the injured man they had rescued in the forest</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Chapter contains swearing, mentions of child abuse and abandonment, as well as mentions of murder. The mentions aren't big, but they are still there, and the swearing is in the interlude at the end of the chapter. Thank you for understanding.<br/>I also went back and edited the titles of the previous three chapters, as I admittedly failed to do so earlier.<br/>Anyway, enjoy!<br/>-Dee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of days, Tommy became somewhat used to the new routine and environment. Getting used to the people around was a different story. </p><p>He was initially shy around Tubbo's rather big family, but he warmed up to his parents and older brothers slowly, although the only times they were all together were the meal times. And even then, it was rare for everyone to be present. </p><p>Will usually shut himself in his study during the day, and wouldn't come out until dinner. Techno was almost always training, as a general, he had to stay in shape and, in his own words; “Not become a potato.” Ranboo seemed to never leave Phil or Kristen's side, Tubbo said he was like that ever since he came from the circus. Fundy spent most days in his room, no one knew what he was up to, he didn't talk much. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were attached at the hip, Tubbo even asked Phil to move a second bed into his room. Phil didn't need to be begged, and let the boys share a room. The only times they weren't together were the first few of Tommy's visits to his dad, but after a few days, Puffy allowed for Tubbo to come in, too, seeing as he brought a sense of comfort to Tommy.</p><p>Every morning after breakfast, they would go into the hospital wing, knock on the door of Puffy's office, and Tommy would ask, “Is dad awake?” </p><p>Puffy always answered the same, “No, he's not.” She would then let them into the room, and let them sit on the chairs next to the bed. </p><p>Tommy would always hold dad's right hand, and imagine him waking up and hugging him. He wanted him to wake up soon, but Puffy said it might take some time. </p><p>He was quiet, too quiet for Phil's liking. He knew Tommy had to be shaken up from what happened, a child should never have to be in the situation Tommy was in. They often are, even in worse situations. Witnessing a murder, being mistreated or abandoned, he knew how it can shake kids up. He had seen how Techno wished for revenge, how Ranboo refused to be alone, or how Fundy tried to sleep his sadness away. </p><p>And he was seeing Tommy and his silent grief, his fear of losing his father. </p><p>Now, Phil didn't know much about the young man, but he seemed young enough to be Tommy's brother, and he had mistaken him for an older sibling instead of a parent when he first saw them on the forest path. The man- boy- seemed young enough to be his child, he seemed even younger than Will and Techno.</p><p>He wanted to know what had happened to the boy, what terrors had caused him to travel on his own with a young child, seemingly going nowhere with almost nothing. What horrible thing has he gone through, to be left alone with a toddler, even a baby at one point? </p><p>Tommy didn't express memories of any other family, no mother, no grandparents, no uncles or cousins, and no home either. He said they were always going somewhere new, never staying for more than a few days. </p><p>Phil tried to talk to Tommy as much as he could, trying to find anything crucial out, but the boy didn't know much more. The only hint for Phil was Tommy's accent. Not many people in the Antarctic Empire or surrounding lands spoke with such a foreign accent. Techno had a netherian accent, having learned the Overworld language as a ten-year-old, but with the Nether portal in the city, many inhabitants of Nether dimension passed through daily. </p><p>Phil had seen many places in his youth, he had travelled across the world himself, just under different circumstances.  Phil came from a well-known bloodline of heroic rulers, and as a young prince, there were many things for him to learn, and see. </p><p>His father had been called the “Seer”, having slayed a Wither, and earning his third eye, and the capability to see visions of the future. When Phil was a child, his father would tell him he was destined for great things, and to no one's surprise, he wasn't wrong. </p><p>Having been dubbed “The Angel” after saving a town and its citizens from a wildfire and earning his wings in the process, he did his best to live up to the name. Even over thirty years later, he still didn't hesitate to help when needed. </p><p>And the young man in the castle's infirmary wasn't going to be an exception. </p><p>Sitting next to the man's bed, he couldn't help but wonder where he had come from.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Deep in the forest, between the tall spruce tree, two men with horses crept in the shadows. The dark of the night provided cover, while they searched the area, looking for a certain location. When they found it, the area was empty, angering one of the two men. </p><p>“Where the hell is the damned corpse?! And the brat is nowhere to be seen either!” The black-haired hunter cursed, anger running through his veins. “If we don't bring them back, or if we don't have proof they're dead we aren't getting the money!”</p><p>The older hunter tried to remain calm, knowing his companion's temper, “Maybe a wild animal dragged it away, or the storm washed it somewhere.” </p><p>This only angered the younger more,“And the kid?!” </p><p>“The animal could have gotten him, too.” </p><p>“Yeah, your theoretical animal, I doubt that. The pink-haired fucker must have taken them. Goddammit!” The black-haired hunter was now yelling. Afraid of attracting attention, the older brunet put his hand over the other's mouth. He wasn't happy, glaring quite angrily, but he shut up quickly. </p><p>“Calm down, they can't be too far, the capital city is just behind the corner.” He said, trying to motivate the younger to not give up on their mission just yet. Something flashed in te black-haired's eyes, a little flame, knowledge their goal was still achievable. </p><p>“Well, we know our next destination.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading. As I said in the previous chapter, this is the ending of the imagined prologue for the story. Thank you for the feedback, I truly appreciate it. Until next time, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He hadn't been safe for a long, long time, he doesn't even remember the feeling anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Was this even real?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took a little longer to write, but I'm happy with the outcome. Also, more than half of this chapter was written after yesterday's (3/1) lore stream, so, keep this little fun fact in mind with this chapter. Anyway, as always, enjoy.<br/>-Dee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usually beautiful cerulean sky was covered by dark storm clouds, and the sea was uneasy, waves were raising and hitting the stones underneath the tall cliff. Lightning struck a nearby tree, and the sound of something zooming was audible. </p><p>The water swallowed them, throwing them further down into the depths. They were too deep. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was late at night, and Phil was sitting next to the young man's bed. Kristen and Puffy had told him to go to sleep, but he turned them down. He had a feeling that kept him up, even though Kristen and Puffy's objections. </p><p>Phil knew they were just concerned for him, but he was more concerned about the young man, than about missing a few hours of sleep. </p><p>Puffy had mentioned that the young man had begun to sleep talk. It wasn't any sentences, just a few words here and there. He'd also begun moving a little in his sleep, which was a good sign he was doing better. </p><p>At the moment, it didn't seem like such to Phil. He watched as the man shifted his arms, clasping them to his chest, and his body turned slightly. He was mumbling something, but Phil couldn't make out a single word. His chest was rising rapidly, and he was clutching his visible eye shut. </p><p>Phil got up and walked over to the bed. He put his hands on the man's shoulders, and started saying everything was alright, he was safe. This seemed to calm him down, and his body relaxed. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dream didn't know what was going on. His head was pounding with a headache so strong he thought he was going to throw up, and his whole body wasn't any better. </p><p>He heard a muffled male voice, at least he thought so. He was disorientated, and had had enough hallucinations already to believe the voice was also a product of his imagination. But not everything was just his imagination. Not everything was just a nightmare.</p><p>The disembodied voice was silvery, and seemed to be directed at him. It was calming, caring. He could make out a few words, and the sentence, 'You're safe.' </p><p>He willed his eye to open, only to see a silhouette of a winged person. </p><p>'What is going on? Has death come to get me, after everything I've gone through? Where is Tommy? </p><p>No, I can't be. I can't be dead. That's what she promised. Where is Tommy? </p><p>Airea. Airea. Airea. </p><p>Flashes of golden light. </p><p>Swirls of purple, gray feathers. </p><p>Tommy, where are you?'</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Phil notices the man stops mumbling, but groans instead. The groan sounded pained, but considering the state he'd been in when they arrived, Phil wasn't surprised. </p><p>“Tommy…” The man whispers. Although his voice sounded raspy and breathy, probably from a sore throat, Phil recognised his worry for his son. His eye begins flickering open, but he seems to struggle to keep it open for long. </p><p>“Hey Pal, you good?” Phil asks when he's sure the man is awake. The man seems disoriented, but conscious enough to respond. </p><p>“Where is my son? Who are you, where are we?” He begins asking, and tries to sit up, but Phil pushes his shoulders down, stopping him. </p><p>“Slow down, pal, everything's okay. Tommy's safe, you're safe, too.” Phil says, and the man calms down a little, “I'm Philza, but everyone calls me Phil, and we're in the Antarctic Empire.  How are you feeling?” Phil asks, sitting down onto a chair next to the bed. </p><p>“Terrible,” The younger responds, turning his head to Phil. </p><p>“Well, you had a concussion, and were pretty badly stabbed, so I'm not surprised,” Phil states, patting the younger's shoulder, “You'll need to rest, Buddy. What's your name?” </p><p>“Sorry, I'm Dream.” Dream says, looking at Phil with so many questions written on his face, but out of all of them, he asks; “Can I see my son? Please.” </p><p>Phil smiles, “Dream, it's the middle of the night, I'm quite sure he's asleep,” he says, much to Dream's visible disappointment. The younger seemed worried, too worried for Phil's liking, and Phil didn't like seeing Dream upset and in pain, “I'll go wake him up, I'm sure he'll love to see you, too.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Dream whispers. </p><p>Philza leaves, and Dream is left alone in the unfamiliar, yet welcoming, room. He's surrounded by tall, quartz walls and a ceiling of the same material. Lanterns hang from the ceiling, and their bright light is blinding him. The bandages over his left eye aren't very helpful, but he doesn't mind. </p><p>Dream stares into the wall, unsure of the situation. He just wanted to be sure Tommy was alright, and to see his son safe. </p><p>Safe, the word felt strange, almost alien to Dream. He hadn't been safe for a long, long time, he doesn't even remember the feeling anymore. </p><p>Was this even real? Wasn't his head just playing with him? What if Phil isn't who he appears to be, and is hiding bad intentions behind his smile?</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by rapid footsteps in the hallway, and the door swinging open, “Dad!” Tommy called, jumping up on the bed as soon as he could, “I missed you!” </p><p>“I missed you, too,” Dream whispers as Tommy clings to him. Tommy hugs him, and Dream softly brushes his fingers through the child's soft hair. He was scared he would be able to do so again. “Were you good while I wasn't awake?” </p><p>“I met Tubbo!” Tommy giggles, turning to look at the door. Phil stood there with a little brown-haired boy in his arms, Dream guessed that was Tubbo. Tubbo seemed to be half asleep, his eyes were barely open, “Phil, can we stay with dad tonight?” Tommy trusts Phil.</p><p>“Tommy, he had a head injury, he's going to need time to recover, he's not going to be alright instantly.”  </p><p>“But I want him to be!” </p><p>“And Tubbo wants a giant bee, we all want something, Buddy.” Phil remarks, “Besides, Puffy will still need to make sure he's alright. Don't worry, Tommy, we're not taking him away from you.” Phil laughed as the child clinged closer to Dream, almost as if his life depended on it. Oh, if he only knew how many times that was the case. </p><p>“But dad has to meet Tubbo!” </p><p>“Can't I meet your dad in the morning Tommy? I wanna sleep.” Tubbo says, yawning and pressing his head onto Phil's shoulder. </p><p>Phil turns at the sound of opening a door and footsteps, and a female voice asks,“What's going on here? Phil, why did you bring Tubbo here this early in the morning?” </p><p>“Tommy's here, too.” Tubbo says sleepily. </p><p>“Phil, what's this all about?” The lady comes into the room. She has, presumably, dyed rainbow hair, and her roots seem to be white or light gray. Two horns poke from the fluffy hair. Her eyes turn to Dream, and once she sees he's awake, she turns to Phil, “Why didn't you wake me up? I told you to wake me up if anything happened!” </p><p>“He asked me to see Tommy, and Tubbo tagged along,” Phil responds, smiling as guilty as one can. “I'm sorry, Puffy, he was worried, was I supposed to leave him worrying?” </p><p>Puffy doesn't seem happy, but she just rolls her eyes,“ Just go put the kids to sleep, and check up on him.” She sighs, and Phil calls for Tommy, but the child refuses to go. He hugs Dream's hand very tightly, and frowns. </p><p>“I'm not leaving dad again.” He states boldly. Dream looks at Tommy, and the child clings closer to him. </p><p>“Tommy, you should go to sleep,” Dream says, and tries to wiggle his hand from Tommy's embrace,“Tommy, I love you, but please go, I'm going to be fine.” </p><p>“You promise?” </p><p>“I promise.” Tommy hesitates for a moment, until he lets go of Dream's hand. Dream ruffles his hair, and gives him a small smile, “I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere.” </p><p>“Okay,” Tommy replies, a little sad, “good night daddy.” </p><p>“Good night Tommy, good night Tubbo.”  Dream says before Phil and the kids leave the room. </p><p>Puffy introduces herself properly as the doctor, or, the substitute for the actual doctor, her father, who is currently on a research quest. She makes small talk with Dream, while inspecting the wound on his shoulder. </p><p>Puffy allows Dream to sit up, to make it easier for both of them. She says, “I'll give you a healing potion soon, so it might help the healing process, but I think you're gonna have a scar, same with your face. You were very lucky whoever attacked you didn't get your eye.” Puffy states in a 'you better not get into anymore fight' tone.</p><p>“I don't mind the scars, I can cover them. Thank you, Puffy.”  </p><p>“It's my job, and good luck with covering your face, it's not a small wound you can just put a bandage on and call it a day.” </p><p>“I can wear a mask,” Dream responds, “it's not a big deal.” </p><p>“Why did you even wake up? Isn't your room like two floors up?” Phil pops back into the room. </p><p>“My room is, but the office is just next door, and little kids are noisy” Puffy says, not paying Phil much attention. </p><p>“Did you fall asleep there again?” Puffy doesn't reply, and Phil sighs, “Do you want any help?”</p><p>“Could you bring me a healing potion, and a mirror from dad's office?” Phil leaves again, but he's back sooner than before. He hands Puffy the things she's asked for, and she nods in return, “Let's see how it looks,” She says, more or less to herself, and begins unwrapping the bandage on Dream's head. </p><p>“Aren't you going to give him the potion first?” Phil asks. </p><p>“No, I want to see if it has any effect on the wound.” Puffy responds, taking off the last few layers of the bandage, “It's not looking much better than the last time we checked, but it seems the infection is gone at least.” She notes,“You want to see it, Dream?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Dream says, and Phil faces the mirror to him. The cut is red, and covered by a scab. It begins on his cheek, and runs up onto his forehead, where it tears into three thinner lines. Puffy was right about his luck, the sword missed his eye by a little more than an inch. </p><p>“You know what that reminds me of? It looks like a trident.” Phil remarks lightheartedly. Neither of the three thought much of what he'd said. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tommy couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to go back, to be with dad again, but both dad and Phil told him to go to sleep. </p><p>He was sitting on the window sill in Tubbo's room, his dad's dark green cloak wrapped around him like a blanket, while Tubbo slept soundly.The little blond looks outside the window, onto the sky full of stars. He remembers a few constellations, dad had taught him about stars when, and he's able to recognise them. </p><p>He remembers sitting on dad's lap, having dad's cloak wrapped around him like now, and listening to dad's stories. He missed dad's laughs and loving smile. </p><p>He couldn't wait for the morning to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing the Dream and Tommy part in this chapter sure was fun after the lore stream, since I couldn't focus last week, and then tried to get it out as soon as I could. Today just gave me way too much energy, and too many great ideas for foreshadowing the plot, and I couldn't stop writing. </p><p>If you look closely, I believe you can find the answer to a question the first paragraph might propose, but it's up to you if you want to try to figure the little details out. It's not relevant... Not yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>